Vegas Sin City V2
by Odin Haraldson
Summary: This is a rewrite of my original Vegas Sin City that will remain up until I get to a point where I feel like taking it down. When Sirius Fakes his Death to send Harry to Vegas after his Forth year Harry gets drunkenly Married multiple times with Marvel Super heroines. My Marvel Response to Bloody Brandy's Vegas Vacation lective Weasley/Dumbles Bashing. Cedric Alive


**This is a rewrite of my Second Response to Bloody Brandy's Vegas Vacation Challenge as Voted Upon by My Readers**

 **The First Chapter has not changed except it is longer.**

Sirius fakes his own death (Hey, if a rat like Pettigrew can do it on his own, why can't Sirius when he can enlist pretty much anyone in the order to help?), and has his will enacted, emancipating Harry for one good reason.

To send Harry to Las Vegas (With Moony as a 'responsible' chaperone).

With fake muggle ID in hand (Perhaps a glamour or two), the two take to the town. But in true Hangover fashion, Harry has too much to drink and blacks out, waking up a day or two later...with a wedding ring.

 **Requirements:**

-Harry has to go to Las Vegas, Nevada (If you want, you can do a Fem!Harry instead) Check

-Moony has to travel with him as chaperone (If you do Fem!Harry, you either have to have a Fem!Remus, or choose McGonagall or Tonks as chaperone) Check with Remus

-Harry has to get married to a super, Villain or hero is your choice, but has no memory of the wedding. Check

-He does NOT get a divorce for whatever reason (Wife talks him out of it, he really falls for her, magically binding, whatever reason you want): Check magically Binding

-Magical law is different outside Europe to allow for Magical Supers: check

-Harry wakes up with no idea where Moony (Or Fem!Harry's chaperone) is, but his wife says (s)he was at the wedding.: Check

-Harry's wife was completely (or at least mostly) sober when they were married: Check

-Harry gets married by an Elvis impersonator: Check

-The Potter Luck strikes, Harry, while drunk, won a LOT of money at the casinos, and is in a comp-ed room when he wakes up.: Check

-The Potter Luck strikes again, Harry and his wife have to fight someone before they even leave Vegas, and win quickly thanks to Harry Check

 **Forbidden:**

-No Slash for Harry(Nothing against Homosexuals, but it seems a lot of HP/DC crossovers are guy on guy) Check

 **Reccomended:**

-Takes Place either in August of fifth year, or during winter break, which I think would be easiest to work it in Check

-The Statute of Secrecy was signed in before the Revolutionary War (Which is true, according to HP wiki it was signed in 1692), so it at least doesn't apply/isn't enforced in America outside the 13 original colonies or not at all in America. Check

-Harry's wife should probably be at least aware of magic

-Remus (Or Fem!Harry's chaperone) gets drunkenly married Check

-Probably easiest to stick with one wife, but if you can make more work, I won't stop you. Multiple

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The first girl pops into my head for this is either Raven or Jinx from Teen Titans. Zatanna would probably be easy, but maybe too easy.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry was currently sitting on his bed in the Gryffindor fourth year boy's dorm in tears. In the past two weeks his life had been turned around. He had grabbed the golden cup at the center of the maze with Victor Krum and had seen the man who he had grown to respect and admired killed by his parent's traitor before witnessing the revival of Voldemort.

Less than a day later Harry received news from Cedric and then Dumbledore that while the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement) had been investigating his claim they had found Nott Sr., and Sirius dead with the Dark Mark above them high in the air. Mind healers had searched what was left of Sirius Memories and found that he was innocent of all crimes held against him years before and given a posthumous pardon.

It had been two weeks since that occurrence. Fleur one of his friends had decided to stay at Hogwarts after her school had left and become a member of the new golden trio, since the betrayal of Ron and odd betrayal of Hermione had destroyed the original, with Cedric and Harry who they tried to comfort. But with the graduation underway the New Golden Trio had been busy with different activities. Fleur with her need to be ready to go back to France to graduate. Cedric with his need to be taking care of the other Puff seventh years and Harry nowhere to be found.

Noticing this at lunch Cedric went over to Fleur. "Fleur have you seen Harry anywhere recently? I have not seen him at any meals or anything."

"Cedric my friend I agree. I also have not seen him for many days. I know that Professor Dumbledore excused him from the classes the rest of the year but that does not explain why he is not eating." Fleur said worry in her voice for her young friend before looking towards the Weasley twins and leading Cedric over to them.

"Hello" One of the Twins said

"Champions. How may" The other twin said.

"We assist you." The first twin said

"This fine day?" The second twin asked.

"Monsieur Weasley and Monsieur Weasley I vanted to ask if either of you have seen Arry recently?" Fleur asked kindly.

"Now that you mention it we have not seen Harrykins in a few days." The twins said in their normal way of speaking before continuing. "Have you asked little Ronniekins?"

"Gred and Forge I don't wish to ask him personally. If anything I would think he is one of the reasons why we have not seen Harry lately. But about him do you know why Hermione has become obsessed with him and not seeming able to keep her tongue out of his mouth?" Cedric asked worried as he had respected her most of the year but now she had fallen down to the lower half of the fourth year.

"We understand that about not wanting to ask our younger brother. As for Hermione we believe that Mother had been sending Ronald love and lust Potions for her like she has sent Ginevra for Harry. We only know about the ones for Harry because Ginny has asked us to spike Harry's drink with them but we refused but kept the vials she gave us. Now if you want we can bring you to Gryffindor tower and show you where Harry's dorm is or was as Ronald kicked him out of the common room at the beginning of the year but we saw him bring his stuff back up after the tournament." The twins said which made the two older students eyes to go wide.

"Yes lets go." Fleur said with urgency in her voice.

Meanwhile Harry had just received a letter from an owl who had been harassing him all day for him to take it so he had finally resented and the owl had sat on his bed frame as Harry opened the letter.

 _My Dearest Godson Harry,_

 _I know that you believe that I have died. As is proper as if you do not think that I failed my goal. Okay so no more kidding around. As soon as you get off the Hogwarts Express you are to go to the floo and use it to get to Gringotts._

 _Once at Gringotts ask the first teller you see that you have a meeting with Senior Account Manager Bog Skin. He should not ask any questions but if he does say you are Harry Potter and have urgent family business to attend to._

 _Bog Skin and I have been in touch since my escape almost two years ago and we had been friends since I was younger so he helped get my death certified and my Will read which is why you are going to see him._

 _In my will I have emancipated you and ordered you to get out of the UK for a few weeks no I mean for the entire summer. I have informed Mooney that he would be your Guardian in your journey away. I also encourage you to bring Hermione with you as according to Filius she has seemed to become obsessed with Ron lately and let her grades slip a lot._

 _Now remember I am not dead. You, Remus, Amelia Bones (Your Godmother and my former boss), the real Mad-Eye, Filius, and Bog Skin are the only ones alive who know I am alive. Keep it that way unless you can get an oath of silence. You could probably get one from your two new best friends and Neville._

 _Keep your friends close and allies closer. Make up with Draco as he has his mother's heart and hates his father if the letter he wrote me just before my "Death" that was signed in blood was any record. The Owl is yours to keep. Now I know you love Hedwig but I don't think she could make cross Atlantic flights and I believe she has a tracking charm on her. Leave her in your dorm and Mad Eye will take her home with him._

 _Bog Skin has fake IDs for you and Remus along with passports. I have arranged for you to go to Las Vegas, Nevada, United States of America._

 _Have Fun Pup Mischief Managed,_

 _Sirius Orion Black III, Padfoot, Snuffles_

After reading the letter Harry was almost in tears again before he heard the door to his dorm opening. "Go away Ron I'm sick of your 'You're a lying cheat. No wonder Hermione ditched you for the real hero' crap. We both know that I was the one that fought and Quirrell first year, that I was the one that saved the greedy bitch of your sister from the Basilisk and Voldemort's soul. I should have just let her die. I was the one that learned the Patronus last year and beat back over a dozen dementors all at once. So Ron just leave me the fuck alone!" Harry said not even opening his bed curtains to see who it was.

"Arry it is not Ronald. It is just Cedric, the twins and I. Can we please see you and speak with you?" Fleur asked begging to see her first male friend since she went through her veela inheritance.

Hearing Fleur's voice made Harry slightly open his curtains to see if it really was her or if it was the bastard. Seeing that it really was Fleur and who she said was with her Harry opened his curtains all the way. "Hi Fleur why are you guys here I thought you had things to do with graduation so close?"

"Harry none of us have seen you in almost a week and we have become concerned about you. What have you been eating and what made you mad at us?" Cedric asked kindly knowing somewhat about Harry's past that he did not like being told what he should do.

"I'm not mad at you guys I just have not wanted to go anywhere other than the showers since Sirius died. As for your first question is I haven't been eating, I have gone longer than two weeks without food before when I was younger so I'm fine." Harry said slightly angrily.

"Harry did you really do all that you mentioned in your rant that you gave when you thought we were our idiot brother?" The twins asked before seeing the owl on Harry's bed. "Where did you get the owl?"

"Yes I did do all that I said that I had and if you all give an oath of silence and lock the door so no one else can come in I'll tell you where I got the owl." Harry said and once they gave the oath willingly and Fleur had locked the door Harry began. "Sirius never did die. Apparently the body was a doppelganger that he had placed his memories of the events of the time about when Voldemort originally fell so he could be proven innocent. However he is not planning on returning to the UK any time soon. Other than that he has ordered that I go to Gringotts to be emancipated and go to Vegas, Nevada in the U.S."

"Well if you are going then we want to go as well." Fred and George said as one.

"I also vant to go if I can. Who is your chaperone if you have vone?" Fleur asked kindly.

"Cedric would you also like to go so I can write a letter to Remus and ask him if you can all come along with us?" Harry said smiling at the thought of having his five best friends going with him.

"Sure that sounds like a lot of fun. It would also allow me to look at jobs in Vegas away from England. My father wants me to follow in his footsteps and I don't want to so finding employment away from his reach would be great." Cedric said smiling as well.

"Well then I will write a letter to Remus and let him know and then I will contact you if he is okay with it after I meet with Bog Skin Sirius's bank manager." Harry said before unlocking the door and allowing the other four out of the room before starting to write his letter.

 _Dear Remus,_

 _I hope that this letter is not too much of a surprise but if it is blame Padfoot. I talked with Fred, George, Fleur, and Cedric and they all want to join us on our journey to Vegas. I said they could but decided to confirm with you so you can convince Arthur to let Fred and George come with us._

"Harry who are you writing too I have never seen you writing a letter here before?" Neville asked as he entered the dorm.

"Well Nev would you be willing to give a vow of silence?" Harry asked calmly while looking up.

"Of course Longbottoms always will do anything to keep a secret of our oldest ally the Potters." Neville said before taking the vow requested after locking the door.

"Well first I am sorry to say that I never knew that the Houses Longbottom and Potter were so closely tied. Now I am writing to Professor Lupin as my Godfather who 'died' recently is actually still alive and decided to emancipate me and send me on a Vegas Vacation over summer with Professor Lupin as my chaperone. I am writing him to know if Fleur, Cedric, and the Weasley twins can come with us." Harry said smiling at Neville.

"Oh okay that sounds fun but you do realize that Vegas is known for the most accidental Magical Marriges in the world as on almost every corner there is a Elvis Impersonator that can bind wizards together as couples and Magical Marriages cannot be dissolved." Neville said smiling at Harry.

"Well that is good to know. Now let me finish and send this letter off and we can go down for dinner." Harry said before going back to the letter.

 **Breakfast a few days later**

"Harry it seems like you got an owl. Do you know who it is from?" Hermione asked kindly.

"I sent Remus a letter a few days ago. I'll see what it says." Harry said calmly.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Yes I did know that Padfoot was planning and I have gotten it arranged to take Fred, George, Fleur, and Cedric with us. Neville was right about what he said in both the fact that Potters and Longbottoms have been allies for generations._

 _Now onto getting to Gringotts, remain on the platform and follow Draco as he was invited to the will reading along with his mother which will be immediately you need to talk with Bog Skin, from there I will address what needs to be done. Also don't worry I called your aunt and uncle and told them to not bother picking you up so don't worry about them._

 _Remus._

"Anything important?" Neville asked.

"No just general information." Harry said with a smile.

 **Chapter done. Hope it is better than the last version.**

 **Harry will not have as many wives between 3 and 6 no more. He will be with Fleur and Kitty I know that but the others are in the air.**


End file.
